A night to remember
by Yomekyo
Summary: Got the idea while watching something about cartoon couples. The Ed's have only a few weeks left with each other until they graduated which means there moving. Everything was going by so fast to them.He wants to spend as much time left as he can with his friends.He wants the nights to be remember-able. Others mentioned a little. Kankers and Ed's love story kinda. Enjoy.
1. Night with the Kankers

**Just wanted to try this out. I'll try and update the other stories as soon as I can. **

*Chapter One*

I stood there and watched as Jimmy and Sarah played in the streets as normal. Everyone seemed to be outside on this hot summer day. Double D and Ed were sitting under my tree thinking of a way to stay cool on this day. Everyone was talking about going to a water park (Well everyone one but us since we were invited) so that meant we would be here by ourselves. Unless they showed up.

"Eddy, any ideas?" Double D said interrupting my thoughts.

"None at all. But we need to find something to do." I said keeping my back to them.

It was quite again until I hear that little brat scream her brother's name.

"ED! WERE LEAVING! MOM SAID DON'T BE LATE COMING HOME!" Sarah screamed from down the road.

"Damn, you would think she wouldn't get any louder." I said covering my ears until the screaming had stopped.

Everyone stood at the bus stop and waited. Some of them already had on their swimming clothes. Like Naz.

Damn was she hot.

I tried my luck with her before but always got turned down. I was to the point to where I just gave up. Soon after that, she and Kevin finally got together.

Jimmy and Sarah were dating. (Even though I still think the kid is gay)

Jonny was still the crazy black kid (Don't get mad cause I'm black) on the block that went around talking to a piece of wood thinking it would talk back.

Rolf moved back home right before we entered 12th grade.

Guess he was tired of us.

Then it was us.

The social outcast.

Double D was the smart one in the group and was the only one people would talk to.

Only when they needed help of course.

Edd was the weirdest one of the group but strongest.

Then there was me.

Eddy.

I was the looks and the only always trying to come up with a way for us to make some money. When 9th grade hit, everything changed in the cul-de-sac.

People changed, moved, started dating, we even changed.

Well just a little.

"Shit! I don't know what we can do you guys." I finally said as I turned around.

The two of them looked at each other then back up at me.

"What time is it? The Aliens vs. Zombies is coming on at 3 and I don't want to miss it." Ed said pulling on Double d's sleeve.

"Its 2:30. If you want to fix popcorn and stuff, best you get a move one." Double D said pushing his glasses up towards his face.

Ed then jumped up and took off towards his house.

"Be back later guys." He screamed as he tripped on a rock.

"Careful Ed." Double D said as he walked beside me.

"Well, don't you have to run off and do something?" I asked looked at him.

He shook his head then pushed his glasses up once again.

"Well, I have go get some stuff; I'll be back, meet yall at Ed's house. Guess we can just chill and eat ice cream or something." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Sounds good to me. Just have to let my parents know where I'm going." He said walking up the road.

"Ok later." I said waving.

Soon my other friend was gone.

Soon they will both be gone for good.

Two more weeks were left in the school until we all graduated then we would be moving to how know where.

No more of "The Ed's".

Just plain old me.

Eddy.

*Later that night*

As I was making my way back toward Ed's house, I went down a road not so normal.

At first there was nothing but trees and grass but soon the place I was looking for came into site.

The trailer park.

Pulling up near there trailer, I flicked the lights for a while then got out and sat on my hood.

Soon there three of them walked out.

"Hey Eddy." Marie said as she walked out still in her pj's.

"Hey, are you all busy tonight? I asked hoping she would say no.

"Not at all. You boys mush have something planed?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"Kinda. We really we was trying to find something to keep us cool and busy tonight, that's all." I said kicking a can near their house.

She smiled then nodded.

"Oh, we can keep you boys cool all right." She said pulling her hair into a small ponytail.

Time passed the other sister can walk out the door.

"Eddy baby!" Lee screamed as she ran towards me kissed me.

"Hey babe." I said messing up her orange afro.

"Ready?" I asked looking at the three for them.

They all nodded then slowly climbed into my car.

*Ed's house*

"DIE! DIE!DIE!" Ed screamed as he jumped onto his bed.

"Ed, calm down. They aren't gunna jump out the tv at…"

There was then a small tap on the window that caused Ed to scream even louder.

"Guess we need to go the normal way." May said giggling.

Once inside, Marie jumped into Double D's lap and May into Ed's.

"Where is that brat?" Lee asked closing the door.

"Here and everyone else went out to that new water park."

She then nodded the climbing into my lap.

"Babe, your so happy all ready?" She asked as she bounced in my lap.

I moaned a little then bit my lip looking up at her.

"Want to play?" She whispered into my ear.

I glanced around to see the other girls were already all over the boys.

They wouldn't mind me moaning a little.

"Crap!" I said jumping up.

I laid Lee on the floor then reached over to get the bag.

"Here guys." I said passing out the sex toys.

The girls eyes grew in excitement then started to lick the head softly as if they were our own.

"Damn Lee." I said looking at her.

She giggled then knocked it out of my hand and kissed on me hungrily.

Soon after a while I found myself thrusting in and out of her going faster and faster.

Her screams started to mix with them screams of the girl in the room and from the movie.

"Eddy, more." She called out as she bit her lip.

I loved it when she begged.

"Oh Lee, you so fucking tight. I just love it." I said trying to go a little faster.

Soon her cam on the floor and I did to.

Sex, ice cream, and soda mixed thru the air.

"Damn, that was wonderful." May said as her nude body cuddled with Ed'.

Double D was in the corner cuddling with Marie.

I sat up slowly and pulled Lee closer towards me cuddling her closer.

"I know we had out differences in the past Lee, but now I truly love you." I said leaning down to kiss her head.

She started to blush then smiled looking up at me.

"Love you two Eddy."

I was true that we would be graduating soon and might not ever see each other anymore but we had each other for now.

Just had to live life while we could.

Ed had May, Edd and Marie, and I had my lovely Lee.

We were bound to meet once again.

Yeah we were social outcasts but to each other and the girls, we were the coolest dudes in the world and I wouldn't have it any other way.

**What did you all think? Didn't feel like putting that much sex into this one. Hoped you enjoyed.**


	2. Graduation and Moving

**When I went back and read the chapter, I realized that I had put chapter one at the top so I said that I needed to add at least one more chapter into the story. If you guys want more just say so. Hope you guys were too confused. Sorry. Enjoy.**

*Chapter 2*

One by all of us walked up and grabbed out diploma. The only people that didn't graduate was Jonny, (Once again he was crazy. I mean really. We are in the 12TH grade and he still talks to that piece of wood. It was cute when we were younger but now?) Sarah, (Only in middle school) and Jimmy (Also in middle school).

"Eddy, can you believe that we did it?" Edd said as he pulled as my robe.

"I can believe that you made it but not me and Ed. I mean Double D, you has all a's thru high school. We were hardly passing." I said looking over towards him.

He sat there for and while then nodded.

"Will everyone please stand?" The lady on the stand said.

Giggles filled the group as we stood.

"I give you the graduating class. You may now throw up your hats."

Screams and Claps filled around as we all threw out hats into the hair.

Now at this ever point in time everything was different.

After taking what seemed like hours to find my hat, I glanced around at the kids I grew up with.

Some things had changed but not everything.

Naz still had her looks so knowing her, she would be a model.

Kevin was still the alethic show off, so maybe he would still be on a football team or something.

Then it was us.

I had no idea where I was going in life.

Edd might be the world's next President, who knows.

Even though Ed was dumb and clumsily, he had a better change in making it in the real world than I did.

He was super strong. He and Kevin were the best players on the football team.

I just stood there thinking, unaware that Lee was sneaking up on me.

"EDDY! BABY! WE DID IT!" She screamed as she picked me up.

"Yep we did, didn't we?" I said once she let me back on the ground.

Soon after I was down I heard the other Ed's scream.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking at me.

"SO much has changed while growing up and now everything is just a pass memory." I said looking at her.

"Like?"

"Like us for instance. We use to hate you girls and now you're only of the reasons why we are still here. Without you girls, no telling where we would be." I said kissing Lee on the head.

Before she could say something, the others walked over.

"Sleep over at Eddy's house!" Double d screamed.

I smiled and nodded.

"Sure for one last time." I said trying not to show how upset I was.

*The next morning*

I awoke next to my sleeping Lee. She was still fast asleep. We must have partied too hard last night.

Edd and Marie were in the corner like always and Ed and May… I had no idea where they were.

Slowly I got out of the bed trying not to wake up Lee.

I looked thru the window to see that the moving van slowly pulled up.

Damn I didn't think mom and dad would want to move so soon.

I didn't even tell the others that we were moving.

I opened my door and carefully moved the boxes that I had in my closet to the back of the bus.

While moving all of them, a small jar came rolling out.

On the tape it said 50 cents.

"I remember this!" I said smiling slowly.

Tears soon covered my eyes and I sighed.

"Jawbreakers." Edd said as he walked towards me.

"Did I wake you?" I said him.

"Eddy, you know I wake up the same time ever morning no matter what."

I thought about it then nodded.

"So you are moving?" He asked.

"You could tell?"

"We all knew. You were acting to quite last night."

More tears filled my eyes.

"I don't want to go double d but I have to."

He simply nodded and helped my moved the rest of the stuff into the van.

"I'll let the bed stay, tell Lee I love her."

"Why don't you take her with you?"

"Then her sisters would miss her." I said.

"We talked about it last night, they don't mind."

After a while everything was in the van but the bed.

"Don't worry; we will all meet again sometime in the future Double D. Just watch Lee and Ed for me please?" I asked trying not to cry again.

He nodded then tears slowly fell down his eyes.

"Just me and Ed now." He said as he pulled his hat over his eyes.

I turned around to see my mom and dad were telling me to hurry.

"I got to go, I'll see ya."

He simply nodded then walked back into my room and closed the door slowly.

The house I grew up in, the friends I hung with, they were all gone just like that.

I walked entered my car and started it up.

Once my parents pulled off, I followed.

Graduation and the night with the Kankers are nights I will never forget.

Nights I will always remember.

While at a light, I slid my hand into my pocket and felt as something rub up on it.

A note from Lee.

"Eddy, you could have told us you were moving, we would have understood. Just don't forget about us and come back to visit. I love you always. Please don't forget about me. Love you, Lee"

She was in a hurry to write it.

Tears once again fell from my eyes.

Things like this I would never forget.

**Might write another chapter, it all depends on how the readers feel about the story but I will do it after I update the other stories. Well see ya around.**


End file.
